


Sparks

by ciiseli



Series: Sparks [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Camping, Crush, Cute, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciiseli/pseuds/ciiseli
Summary: Galar has a new Champion and it’s time for Leon to see what kind of challenges await him in the region of Hoenn. Raihan says good byes to his longtime friend and rival and returns to his days as gym leader. However he seems to have lost his spark for training. Chairman Fireweed notices this and suggests that dragon gym leader takes a vacation to collect his thoughts.Month in the wilderness doesn’t sound appealing at all, but the Chairman doesn’t give him options: either he goes through with the camping nonsense or steps down from his position as Hammerlocke’s gym leader. That really leaves Raihan no other choice than head to the Wild Area. To his surprise Motostoke City’s gym leader Kabu volunteers to accompany him for this training camp.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Sparks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617229
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I have already published this fic on tumblr, but for easier reading I decided to put it up here as well. English is not my native language, so if there are obvious or bothering grammar mistakes let me know and I can try to fix them.
> 
> Sparks is already completed so I will post it as soon as I can here. Hope you'll enjoy reading it!

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

”So you’ll be leaving then?”

”Mm. Now that I’m not Galar Champion anymore I have a chance to travel a bit.” 

Leon leaned his back against the bench two of them were sitting. 

”It pisses me off.” 

Leon laughed at his rival’s sudden outburst. 

”Who am I supposed to compete with when you leave?” Raihan whined. Dragon trainer sat bent forward, elbows resting on his knees. He turned slightly to see Leon’s reaction.

”Haha, I bet the new champ can keep you entertained.” He said smiling and shoved Raihan’s shoulder playfully. 

”Naah I can’t battle seriously with some little girl.. We go way back.” Raihan fist bumped Leon’s shoulder in turn. 

”We do, how long has it been? Seven years?”

”Ten, believe it or not.” 

Leon let out a slow whistle. 

”Wheew, that is a long time.”

They both fell silent for a moment.

”It’s gonna be weird with you gone.” Raihan voiced his thoughts. He stared up on the night sky and for once his trusty Rotom Phone was nowhere to be seen. 

”You’ll get used to it. And we can still call and stuff.” Leon added quickly.

”You better not be getting lost in some Hoenn jungle or whatever they have there without signal.”

”Don’t worry. Hop will keep me on a map.”

”That’s what worries me.” 

They both chuckled thinking Leon’s little brother, who was always running straight ahead from place to place.

”So, when is your plane leaving?” 

”Tomorrow, afternoon.”

Tomorrow? He is leaving already? Raihan thought surprised. Honestly he was a bit offended that Leon hadn’t told him earlier.

”You could have told me that there is a bounty on your head.” He said jokingly, sitting up straighter.

”Sorry about that. It was kind of last minute decision.” Leon admitted rubbing his neck. ”Somebody happened to cancel their seats two days ago, so the travel agency contacted us and asked if we wanted to switch for an earlier flight..”

”Let me guess, Hop was the one who answered that call?” Raihan grinned despite being annoyed by sudden news. The way Leon sighed and nodded spoke for itself, seems like former champ wasn’t too happy about sudden take off either.

”We’ve been packing our stuff and arranging places to stay. Luckily Kabu still keeps in contact with his friends back there, without him we’d be sleeping on a street. I really owe him one.” Leon explained.

”The old man is from there? I always forget.” Kabu had been Motostoke’s gym leader as long as Raihan could remember. It felt odd to think that he wasn’t originally from Galar.

”Yeah. I’m excited to see where he came from. And all the pokemon there. I bet it’s way different in the gym battles when they can’t Dynamax.” Leon’s eyes shone with excitement when he spoke. Raihan couldn’t help but feel envious of his friend. Leon got to go somewhere far away and meet new pokemon and people, when he was stuck here with a responsibility of being a gym leader. Leaving wasn’t really an option for him.

”Hmn. Battles without Dynamaxing ha? Sounds boring.” Raihan mused. ”Do they even have proper weather there?” He knew that his remarks were childish, but man the thought of Leon leaving gnawed his insides. Luckily his friend didn’t seem to notice. 

”Ha-hah! I better bottle me some good old fashioned rain in case Hoenn doesn’t have any.” Leon smiled and winked. Raihan smiled too and decided that since it would took some time before they would meet again, it was perfect time for selfies. 

”Come ’ere champ, let’s take some pictures!”


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chairman is not pleased

**Chapter 2: Helping Hand**

”So how long has this been going on?” Chairman Fireweed inquired with concern on their voice. 

”Approximately three months, chairman.” Answered their assistant correcting her glasses. ”It correlates with the time frame when former Champion Leon, left for Hoenn.” She added helpfully.

”Has the situation been this bad the whole time?” Chairman flipped through the quarterly report of Hammerlocke Stadium, eyebrows furrowed, stopping to stare at the last page. This would not do.

”Luckily that is not the case. The ticket sales dropped that drastically only during last month. Seems like they have steadily degraded during this timespan.” 

”And why I am only now getting informed about this?” Their voice was stern, but not hostile. The assistant however could tell that they were extremely displeased with the situation.

”My apologies, chairman. I didn’t expect that the sales would plummet this much. Typically off season is quieter time anyway, but I couldn’t foresee it dropping this much.” She explained professionally, knowing that she wasn’t the one responsible for the situation.

”This is indeed unexpected turn of events.” Chairman Fireweed agreed, still deep in thought. They put the report down on the table and gave it a firm pat. ”I need to discuss about this with the marketing team.”

”I will arrange that, but..” The assistant hesitated for a moment.

”But?” Chairman coaxed her to continue. They knew that she was extremely good at her job and they genuinely appreciated her insight on different matters. She adjusted her glasses again, before speaking.

”This is only my personal opinion, but I think that this problem doesn’t get solved with a meeting with marketing team.”

”What do you think is the cause then?” Fireweed observed their assistant who quite nervously shifted her weight from side to side. This was clearly something she felt exceeded her authority as an assistant. Despite of that she took a deep breath and said:

”As I see it, the main problem lies with the gym leader’s performance.” 

”Please, elaborate.”

_________

For past couple of months Raihan hadn’t felt like himself. Leon’s absence was like a void. No gym battle felt exciting enough and no challenger was competent enough to get him really invested in a pokemon battle. Training seemed pointless now when there wasn’t a proper rival who to compete with. 

The new Champion was on tour and battling her just felt like.. Like there was no point to it. Battling the Champion just for the sake of it, and not because Raihan was actually interested in surpassing her. 

And Leon was, as usual, horrible at responding to messages. Raihan checked his phone multiple times a day, just to be disappointed that there was still no answer. He spent way too much time scrolling through social media and saw Hop’s updates on how their journey was going. They were both been given a new pokémon, courtesy of Professor Birch. Hop posed with a cute blue and orange, frog-like creature and Leon seemed to have an orange and yellow bird on his shoulder. Of course he’d go for the fire looking one. Raihan tossed his phone away feeling more frustrated.

Sprawled on the floor he rolled over on his back and stretched his limbs. _I should probably go for a stroll._ It seemed like an overwhelmingly tedious thing right now. Or at least eat something. Equally laborious effort. Besides he was not in a mood to eat anyways. He rolled around on the floor again. His Rotom Phone had slided just a tad bit too far for him to crab it again. _Whatever… Leon is probably lost in some Hoenn supermarket anyw-._ *brbr**brbr* The phone rang.

Wriggling on his stomach dragon trainer scooted forward and grabbed the item. Of course is not Leon. He thought bitterly. For a moment he considered not answering, but it was from the chairman so it might be important. They didn’t call for no reason after all. Raihan collected himself with a deep breath and tried to sound chipper when answering.

”Chairman, how unusual of you to call personally.” He greeted.

”Ah, Raihan. This is an important issue, so I decided to make this call myself.” Their usual gentle voice had tight undertone no it.

”Oh?” What’s this about? 

” Hm, yes. Actually there is something I want to discuss with you. Can you meet me tomorrow morning?”

”Sure.”

”I’ll be expecting you at ten.”

_________

”So you wish to retire from the gym leader position?”

”Wha- ? That’s bull-! Of course not! Camilla has just been filling in, when I haven’t been feeling it.” Raihan stood up leaning on Chairman’s desk, too riled up to care if it was appropriate or not. 

”And when exactly was last time you ”felt like it”?” Chairman Fireweed slid a pile of paper in front of Raihan. He nodded slightly at the pile prompting young man to read it.

”Unfortunately Camilla doesn’t bring people to the Stadium, you do. Or at least used to.”

Raihan grabbed the papers angrily and flicked through them. Heat of his rage subsided and it was replaced with creeping cold as the realisation washed over him. These numbers were abysmal. Viewer count was even lower than Spikemuth’s for past three months. He dropped the pile back to the table and slumped back to his chair.

”What do you want me to do then?” Raihan asked. _No way I will stop being a gym leader. What would Leon think?_

”Get yourself into shape and your head back into the game.” Fireweed stated blankly. 

Raihan let out a dry laughter. He felt uneasy under the Chariman’s piercing gaze. They sat opposite him, leaning their elbows on the table, fingers crossed in a classic evil guy posture. Fireweed squinted their eyes at Raihan. He avoided the eye contact and begun examining the floor. With a heavy sigh the chairman let the tension drop.

”Honestly, Raihan we are worried about you.” Their tone was completely changed, full of concern. ”You haven’t even posted a selfie in two weeks.”

”Haven’t felt like it.” Raihan mumbled stuffing his hands deep inside his hoodie’s pockets.  
This answer got another sigh from Fireweed. 

”Listen, you don’t have to tell me what this is about, but I need you to deal with it. Okay?”  
Raihan just nodded.

”Well then.” Chairman composed themself. ”I’ve made some arrangements that hopefully help you to deal with, whatever it is you are going through now.”

_Isn't this just great._ Raihan thought sulking. _I just want to sleep in my room. And that Idiot to answer to my texts, is that so much to ask? Seriously how hard is it to write one bloody text? Or is that block head lost his phone? Typical. He could at least borrow Hop’s phone and —_

”— And Kabu is coming with you. Can’t let you go alone when you are like that.” Chairman finished.

”Wait what? Go where?”


	3. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the camping begin

**Chapter 3: Square One**

”Give me your Rotom Phone, please.” Kabu asked stretching his hand for it. They had stopped for a short rest on the roadside. Out of habit Raihan had taken out his phone and started scrolling through social media apps.

”Hm? Why?” Raihan questioned handing it over. 

”You’ll see.” Kabu took it and begun tapping and swiping the screen. Raihan followed his actions with mild curiosity. 

”Do you even know how to use it, old man?” He teased halfheartedly. Kabu raised his eyebrows for him and huffed.

”I’m not ancient, you know.”

”Really? But you have been gym leader in Motostoke as long as I remember.”

”Ha. You yourself are just barely old enough to drink.”

”Oi, I’m not a child.” Raihan felt slightly annoyed.

”Clearly not. Your pokéballs, please.” Kabu waited him to give them over.

”What are you going with them?” Raihan became suspicious, but gave pokéballs to him anyway. Kabu received them and begun tapping away with Raihan’s phone again.

”Just something me and Chairman agreed to do for the duration of this training camp.” Kabu answered still working with the machine. 

”And what was that?” Raihan kicked himself mentally for not listening Chairman’s speech yesterday. He hadn’t had a chance to ask them any more questions, because their assistant had come in and informed the chairman, that there was an important phone call waiting for them. Raihan was left only with a vague understanding that he was going on a camping trip with Kabu and instructions to meet Motostoke City’s gym leader next morning in front of Budew Drop Inn.

”Hm? They didn’t tell you?” Kabu asked continuing his task.

”We-ell. Maybe they did, but I wasn’t paying attention..” Raihan crossed his hands behind his head and looked at the cloudy sky. 

”Maybe you should have?” Kabu suggested dryly. Raihan sighed and turned in Kabu’s direction. He unfolded his hands and put them in his hoodie’s pockets. 

”I had something else in my mind back then. Are you gonna tell me or just keep being sassy?” His patience had run thin. To think they had to spent next month together..

”All done.” Kabu finished and gave Raihan’s Rotom Phone back to him.

”Wait, why did you sent my pokémon in to the box? And why is my pocket link not working? Did you turn off my wifi too? How come I can’t get it to work.” Young man had quickly flipped through all of the settings on his Phone upon receiving it back.

”I just did what the Chairman asked me to. You’ll be training this one.” Kabu tossed a pokéball over to Raihan, who caught it one-handedly, still holding his phone with another. 

”Starting from the square one, so to speak. They also thought that it would be good for you, if you disconnected from web for a little while.” Kabu picked up his camping gear and headed back to the road.

”Don’t worry, I still have my pokémon with me and you can get wifi back in a week if you train hard enough. Come on let’s go!” Kabu’s voice became more distant as he walked along the road farther away.

Raihan stood still for a moment, dumbfounded. _How did it come to this? Starting from square one? No wifi? What would Leon think if he saw me now?_ He looked at the pokéball on his hand.

”Let’s see who you are then.” Raihan mumbled and released the pokémon held inside. On the ground in front of him appeared an apple with a green tail and two leaf-looking eyes staring at him. ”Whii!” It cried.

”An Applin, huh?” Raihan crouched down to its level and gave it a gentle pat.   
”I’ve never figured you guys out. Which part is an apple and which is actually part of you?” 

”Whii?” It didn’t seem to understand his question.

”Ah, never mind. I’ll figure it out.” Raihan called Applin back to its ball. He stood up and realised how far Kabu had already gotten, so he quickly grabbed his backpack and jogged after the other gym leader.

”Hey, Old man, wait for me!”


	4. Spicy Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is camping without curry?

**Chapter 4: Spicy Curry**

”Hold it with those Tamato berries, Old man! You’ll make the curry too spicy again!” Raihan snatched the ladle from Kabu quickly, before he could add the berries.

”I thought you like spicy food.” Older man said innocently, but with mischievous glint in his eyes. He crossed his arms and let Raihan take over the cooking.

”Nobody likes food that burns the skin of your tongue.” Raihan quipped back and added some Oran berries to even out the taste. They had been in the wilderness for a week now and it turned out, that Spicy curry was the only menu item Kabu knew how to cook.

”Hmph, it makes your tastebuds stronger.” Kabu acted cross, but Raihan could tell that the man was joking. 

”Honestly, you’d be starving here without me. How have you managed to have training camps of your own, when your curry can cause wildfires if it spills on the ground.” Kabu laughed out loud and sat down in a crosslegged position to watch Raihan cook.

”That was a good one.” Fire trainer said. His Arcanine arrived immediately on his lap for cuddles. ”Who’s a good girl?” Kabu gave it scratches with both hands. Raihan had been a little surprised to see, how usually stern looking fire gym leader turned into a complete mush, when playing with his pokémon.

Spending more time with the older gym leader revealed a whole different side of him. Before this training camp they had met only few times a year, mainly in Stadium battles and in official Pokémon League business. At those times Kabu had always seemed quite distant and matter-of-fact kind of person. During pokémon battles they usually exchanged few words, but both of them tended to get so wrapped up in battling that discussion was forgotten. Besides the weather effects that Raihan favoured, made it hard to talk over a roaring sandstorm. 

Raihan had not realised before how affectionately the old man treated his pokémon. On the stadiums Kabu never fussed over them after matches like Milo did, or show them off to the audience before battles like some others. Looking at him now, playing with his Arcanine made Raihan wonder how was that the same person.

”Wroooaa!” The noice and a gentle nudge on Raihan’s leg, made him look down. His Appletun demanded attention. It had evolved yesterday, when it ate curry with tart apples in it. Raihan squatted down to pat its head.

”Hey you. Don’t you want to play with other pokemon?” He asked. 

”Wroo.” It shook its head and nuzzled against his leg. 

”It seems to have grown attached to you.” Kabu noted.

”Mm, yeah. We’re buddies already, aren’t we?” Raihan picked the creature up and maneuvered it on the crook of his arm. Keeping his other had free for stirring the curry.

”Rooo.” Appletun stretched its neck and smelled the aroma wafting from curry pot. It wagged its stumpy tail happily.

”That’s impressive, considering how short time you’ve been training it.” Kabu praised.  
”It took me months to get in friendly terms with Arcanine. She was a still Growlithe back then though.” Arcanine let out a short bark and wagged its tail sheepishly.

”Really?” Raihan turned to look at them surprised. ”That is hard to picture, seeing how you are now.” Kabu smiled slightly at his pokémon, which now sat on the ground beside him.

”Back then I was going through a rough patch. Losing a bunch in the League got in my head and, well. Let’s say that it didn’t affect positively in my way of training.” There was a solemn look in his eyes, when remembering those times. Kabu’s gaze turned on Raihan.

”I wish that nobody has to do same mistakes I did. That’s part of the reason why I agreed to do this training camp.” He told looking very serious for a moment. Then the mood shifted and there was that playful glint in his eyes again.

”And I got enough of seeing you moping around in the Stadium. Some of your matches were pitiful to watch.” Kabu’s tone was teasing again and it annoyed Raihan. Partly because he knew the old man was right and it was embarrassing. On the other hand it should not concern anyone else, if he felt bit under the weather some time. Despite that that some time had turned out to be a long time. 

”Says a man, who loses to newbie trainers constantly.” Raihan muttered under his breath.

”Ooh? Did I hit a sore spot?” 

”Give it a rest old man. I’m dealing with some stuff, okay?”

”Aren’t we all?” Kabu sighed and held his hand up to stop Raihan from exploding.

”Sorry about that. It’s not my business after all.”

Raihan let out a long exhale calming himself down. It was not Kabu’s fault after all. It was fault of that block head Leon who could not answer a text even if his life depended on it. _Not that I have even wifi to check my messages._

”Wrooo!” Appletun under his arm wriggled. 

”Whoa, easy! You’re gonna fall if you don’t stop that!” Raihan was pulled out of his thoughts. He put the wriggling pokémon down on the ground, and returned his attention back to cooking. The sauce had thickened nicely and it had turned nice reddish brown, getting colour from Tamato berries.

”I think the curry is ready.” Raihan called.


	5. Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan likes taking pictures and Kabu doesn't

**Chapter 5: Pictures**

Taking pictures was a second nature to Raihan. If he saw something that pleased his eye, he captured it. Pictures were also a good way to remember things that happened. That was the reason he had started taking them in the first place. To remember how it felt to lose, so that he could train harder in the future. 

Gradually that habit of his had evolved to very active social media account. He used to post about his daily life, pokémon, fashion, food, whatever he felt like. In a past three months his account had died, because of his lack of interest in posting anything. Raihan was aware that long with long periods of inactivity he would lose followers, but he wasn’t too worried about that, he’d get them back when he would start posting again.

Kabu, however had a very different attitude towards taking pictures. Raihan had noticed, that whenever he took out his phone to snap a pic, Kabu magically vanished from sight or took care that he didn’t show on any of them. Older gym leader hasn’t commented on it, but Raihan figured that it got on his nerves. 

That gave him an idea to take as many secret pictures of Kabu as possible. Not that he could post any of them anyway without his access to wifi. At least it would be fun way to spend time. In two weeks he had got a nice collection of sneaky pics of Motostoke gym leader doing different things. Raihan lay in his tent going through pictures on his phone and Appletun rested nestled against his side, snoring lightly.

Here was one of Kabu setting up a tent, with quiet concentrated face. The man looked like he knew what he was doing and it could have been an ad for some camping gear. Another was one had Kabu playing with his Arcanine after dinner, that one Raihan had taken from behind, so only a part of older man’s side profile was visible. But the smile on his face could be clearly seen. The Arcanine looked like it enjoyed itself.

In one Kabu was climbing a hill carrying his backpack. Raihan had taken that because going up that track had felt extremely tedious. The scenery from on top of the hill had been worth it though. _How come I didn’t take picture of that?_ Raihan wondered swiping for the next picture. Selfie with his Applin. It had been easier to carry around when it was small. 

Next few were of the first curry Kabu had made. It had been way too spicy, but they had eaten it even though tears had ran from their eyes while doing so. Kabu with an apron on. _This is a good one._ Raihan chuckled to himself. Kabu hadn’t noticed at all. He had been too concentrated on cooking. 

There was also one where fire trainer stood arms crossed, observing Raihan and Appletun battling wild pokemon, ready to step in if needed. This looked more like the Kabu Raihan knew from gym battles. Eyes sharp and an air of professionalism around him. However there was something different about him in this picture. Raihan stared at it racking his brain to figure out what it was. Rotom Phone had taken it on auto mode, so maybe Kabu hadn’t notice it being taken? He seemed more relaxed, even smiling slightly. _Like he is proud of me?_

That was an odd thought. Raihan swiped to the next picture. Leon’s face stared back to him. It was the selfie they had taken before Leon left. Raihan groaned and tossed the device aside. Appletun was awaken by the sudden movement and it lifted its head looking confused. 

”Wroo?” 

”Sorry about that buddy.” Raihan cooed and stretched his hand to pet the pokémon. It accepted the pats and one soon back to sleep. 

Raihan stared at the ceiling of his tent. This camping nonsense had helped him to forget that idiot for a moment. Frustrated and his mood ruined Raihan exited the tent careful not to wake Appletun again. He was surprised to see Kabu still sitting at the camp fire. 

”Oh? You’re still up?” He sat down on opposite side, hands tucked deep inside hoodie’s pockets. Kabu had a stick he occasionally poked the dying fire with. He sat on a log, elbows resting on his thighs.

”Mm. Just enjoying the night.” Kabu answered. They both sat in the silence for a while, staring in the fire.

”You know it is okay to miss somebody right?” Kabu said suddenly. Raihan looked over to older man, who kept poking at the fire. He didn’t answer.

”I remember very well, how it felt. Not being able to be in contact with my friends.” Kabu went on. 

”I used to train like crazy, just to keep my mind from wandering. I camped a lot more back then.. Guess this just reminded me of those times.” Kabu tossed his poking stick into the fire pit. Raihan looked how it caught slowly on fire. 

”Maybe I do miss him.” Raihan said quietly pulling his legs to his chest and hugging them with his arms. Kabu nodded.

”He is probably even worse keeping in touch than I am.” Kabu sighed and shook his head.  
Raihan stifled a short laughter.

”You know it.”

They fell in comfortable silence as they watched the camp fire die down. Only coals were slightly glowing, when Kabu stood up stretching his arms over his head. Raihan got up as well. He looked at the sky, where stars were shining brightly.

”They are shining brightly tonight.” Kabu was craning his neck at the sky too. 

”Wait a sec.” Raihan asked and went back to his tent. A moment later he came out with his phone. Kabu just raised an eyebrow.

”Can you even take a picture of them? They are so far.” He doubted looking back up. But instead of capturing the stars, Raihan snapped a picture of Kabu looking at the night sky.

”Delete that.” 

”No way, it’s a good pic.” Raihan refused. Kabu came closer trying to take the phone away, but Raihan just lifted the device over his head. Raihan being much taller than the other, there was no way that the older man could reach the phone.

”Raihan.” Kabu stepped back crossing his arms. He looked irritated. 

”What?” Raihan smirked still holding the phone high. He stepped quickly next to Kabu.

”Smile!” He said slung his arm around fire trainer’s shoulders for a selfie. Rotom Phone snapped a picture just, when Kabu was about to protest.

”You can forget getting the wifi back during this trip!” Kabu threatened when Raihan danced away holding protectively his phone. 

”What ever!” Raihan slinked back to his tent smiling, content with his achievement. He heard a deep sigh outside and foot steps when Kabu retreated for the night.


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Kabu think about all of this?

**Chapter 6: The Plan**

”Hey, imma head out for just a bit. I think there are dreepy in this area, I wanna catch one.” Raihan called out to Kabu, heading off their current camp site. Kabu turned to look over his shoulder. He was cleaning the curry pot after their meal. 

”Just be careful not to run into any aggressive ones. My pokémon are all out of moves for today.”

”Have you ever seen a Dreepy? Those things are docile as can be.” Kabu hummed shaking his head lightly. _This guy._

”Don’t expect me to save you, when you run into trouble then.” Raihan just laughed and went on his way.

”I’ll be fine.” He yelled as he disappeared from sight.

The Older gym leader was left in the camp alone with his resting pokémon inside their balls. He finished cleaning the pot and stashed it in his tent for safe keeping. Once he was back outside Kabu sat near the fire and took out his phone checking messages and emails. 

There was an email from Chairman’s assistant, reporting how things were back at Motostoke and Hammerlocke. Seems like few challengers had come, but it being off season they had been practice matches between gym trainers and challengers. Camilla had not lost once, since Raihan had been gone. That was to be expected, Kabu mused. His own gym trainers however hadn’t kept their track record as clean. _They are just too hot headed._ Older man thought smiling fondly thinking their youthful enthusiasm. Nothing to compared to his younger self though.

Kabu was in the middle of writing his daily report to Chairman, when his phone rang.

”Good afternoon Chairman.” Kabu answered.

”To you too, to you too. How are things?” Chairman Fireweed sounded to be in high spirits.

”Better. Seems like he is becoming more like the Raihan we know.”

”Excellent! And is he there?”

”He left to catch pokémon just a moment ago. I can go and try to find him.”

”Oh no need, no need. I was just wondering why he hasn’t posted anything yet. You did give him the wifi back?” Chairman questioned.

”Ah, about that.. Not yet..” Kabu felt a bit quilty for not following the plan. ”It’s just that he seems to be happier now, so I thought that few more days would be good.”

”I see. It’s all good. So he seems happier?”

”Yes. We talked about Leon few days ago and it seemed to me like he has been more serene ever since. I was just about to write my report when you called.”

”I look forward to reading it. What did he say about Leon?” Chairman sounded curious and for some reason that made Kabu uneasy.

”Just that he misses him.” He answered shortly. 

”Hm, not much then. Do you think he will get himself together before the season starts?”

”Hard to say for sure, but I will do my best to help him.” 

”If this doesn’t work, I will have to choose a new gym leader for Hammerlocke..” Chairman let their words trail off as they were getting lost in their thoughts. Kabu felt himself tensing up.

”I’m sure that won’t be necessary.”

”Hm? Oh no, of course I trust your plan, but I just have to think of every possibility.”

”Of course.” Kabu tried to keep his voice level. Just that thinking of Raihan losing his position made him really…

”Glad we agree, but I must go for now. I’ll be waiting your report. Bye!” 

Kabu lowered his phone when the call disconnected. He stared in the fire for a good while, not seeing anything. 

He really really wanted to help Raihan in every way possible. Kabu had been following his trainer career even before the first time the boy came to his gym challenge. Back then Raihan’s fiery attitude and way to take the challenge head on, had made an impression on him. For a while Kabu had wished that the boy would become a gym trainer at Motostoke, but seeing him battle his way to championship matches, made it clear that he was destined for greater things.

For a few years Raihan kept trying to surpass Leon. The league officials noted his drive and hard work, as did the previous Hammerlocke gym leader. When it became a time to him to retire, the gym leader went around and asked other gym leaders’ opinion on making Raihan his successor. Kabu had vouched for Raihan.

Raihan’s and Leon’s rivalry had been common knowledge, but it became even more public when Raihan took over gym leader position at Hammerlocke Stadium. Kabu had been on every official match between them, watching in the audience and cheering for Raihan. He had a soft spot for underdogs after all.

After watching the two of them battle toe-to-toe against each other for years, seeing Leon lose to some little girl, had felt quite underwhelming. Not to diminish current Champion’s skill as a trainer, but for those who had been following Leon’s and Raihan’s rivalry for years, it felt like something had been taken from them. No doubt Leon and Raihan had felt it too. 

Watching Raihan to lose his interest in pokémon battles was very heart breaking for Kabu. For some reason he felt responsible of young dragon trainer, and couldn’t bear to watch from the sides, how Raihan wasted away after Leon left. That is why he had went to talk with the Chairman or rather their assistant, and together they had made a plan to get Raihan back to his feet. 

The plan however had to be presented as the Chairman’s idea. Kabu had been adamant about that. He didn’t want Raihan to feel like some old man tried to tell him how to live his life. And if the plan worked Raihan would feel better, and that was what really mattered. If it failed then… Kabu squeezed his hands in tight fists. _I won’t let that happen._

He awoke from his thoughts when a breeze snuffed out last flames of the camp fire. The sky bathed in different shades of red, orange and purple when sun set down. How long ago Raihan left? Didn’t he take a bit too long?

Kabu stood up and made sure the fire was completely out. Then he got a torch and after a moment of consideration, pokédoll, with him. It might be more useful than his tired pokémon. Kabu started heading on the direction where he remembered Raihan leaving earlier.

He walked around for a while, calling out Raihan’s name time to time, dodging wild pokémon as he went. After 20 minutes of searching he lit up the torch, sun had gone down and it was hard to see without light. Where on earth that carefree dumbass has disappeared? 

Then he spotted movement on a landing, where rocky mountain path winded down and disappeared behind some boulders. He saw Raihan throw a pokéball at a dreepy. Ball fell on the ground and shook violently for few times. Kabu arrived at the landing when Raihan picked the stilled ball up with victorious smile. 

”Got ya!” He cheered and went to take a selfie, commemorating the occasion. Kabu was only few paces away, when the grass behind Raihan rustled and a wild bewear appeared right behind Raihan, arms flailing. 

”Raihan, behind you!” He yelled and sprinted to action. 

Raihan turned half way to look behind him. Bewear was about to slam in to him, when Kabu pushed him off of the way. A paw hit him with full force sending gym leader flying back and rolling on the ground like a rag doll. 

”Kabu!” Raihan called out. The panic made his voice crack. Kabu got up shakily and pulled out the pokédoll from his pocket.

”Run you idiot!” He called out to Raihan, who stood frozen in shock. His voice got Raihan moving. Then he flung the pokédoll towards raging Bewear. Kabu turned around planning to make his escape, but he lost his balance and stumbled falling off the ledge.

”Old man!” Raihan grabbed his arm on the last second, managing to halt his fall. Suddenly the ground beneath Raihan’s feet grumbled and they both slid down dragging gravel and rocks with them.


	7. Scrapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan mainly panics
> 
> Also mentions of blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not healthcare professional, so I don't suggest making this an example of first aid.

**Chapter 7: Scrapes**

Raihan lifted himself up slowly. Sand and small rocks fell off of him when dragon trainer sat up. Raihan examined his bruised legs and left elbow, the skin had scraped off during the fall. He felt sore all over, but otherwise he was in one piece. He looked around the area where they had fallen and saw Kabu lying nearby, not moving.

”Kabu?” No response. Raihan felt how panic started to rise. He scrambled over to the other man and shook his shoulder carefully.

”Hey, old man, this is not funny.” When there was still no response, Raihan felt how his pulse skyrocketed. He moved around unconscious man to check if he was still breathing. Raihan put his cheek close to Kabu’s mouth. The feeling of airflow against his cheek made him feel light headed from relief. His relief turned to a new wave of panic, when he spotted dark streak running down the left side of older man’s face. 

”No, no, no, no..” Raihan muttered frozen for a moment. ”What do I do, what do I do… Stop the bleeding! Okay stop it with… What do you have? This thing!” 

Raihan removed his headband and very carefully pressed it against Kabu’s wound. He held it quite a while applying steady pressure and it seemed to work. Raihan sat on the ground on his knees bent over Kabu, heart beating like crazy. _What now? Should I move him? Do I go get help? I can’t leave him alone!_

Raihan looked around. The night was almost pitch black and he could only barely see a safe looking indentation on the mountainside. The wind was getting stronger and Raihan, thinking back a first aid course he had had ages ago, figured that he should keep Kabu warm. 

So very carefully he lifted older man in his arms and set him down in the indentation, safe from the wind. Only warm garment Raihan had on him was his hoodie. _Okay, okay. Think. How do I keep both of us warm?_ Raihan took off the hoodie and set it aside nearby. Then he, still being careful with Kabu, pulled him on to his lap, head resting against Raihan’s chest. Then he grabbed the hoodie and pulled it over both of them like a blanket. He also decided to put his headband on Kabu to cover the cut on his brow.

”Hang in there old man. We’re gonna get through this, okay..” Raihan muttered more to himself than anyone else. Under the hoodie Raihan grabbed Kabu’s hand, holding it tight. It felt comforting and slowly Raihan’s shaking hands stilled. He sat on this place for a small eternity, listening to Kabu’s steady breathing and the howling wind.

At some point during the night Kabu stirred and with a groan he came back to consciousness. When Raihan realised that Kabu was waking up, he quickly let go of his hand. 

”Are you awake?” Raihan asked quietly. 

”Mmh.” Kabu responded. He lifted his hand to touch the wound on his head, but Raihan grabbed his wrist.

”Don’t, it might start bleeding again.” 

”It hurts. What’s on my head?”

”My headband, I figured it would help..” Raihan sounded unsure.

”Hmh.” Kabu put his hand down slowly and Raihan let go. 

”Are you okay?” He then asked, turning slightly trying to see Raihan’s face. But movement made him grimace and he let his head rest against Raihan once more. 

”I’m fine, just few scrapes. You’re the one who took a direct hit from bewear.”

”Mm. It sure does feel like I got run over by a stampeed of Mudbray.” Kabu closed his eyes. The whole right side of his body ached, and whenever he moved his head too fast, a stab of pain pierced his left temple. 

”Did you call for help?” Kabu asked, trying to think clearly.

”I lost my phone, when we fell down.”

Older man pulled his Rotom Phone out of his pocket. He pushed a button to get it turn on, but the screen just flashed once with white light. During that time they saw that the screen was shattered and the Rotom had left the phone.

”Damn it.” Kabu huffed letting it fall to the ground. He closed his eyes again and leaned back. His head pounded. Raihan carefully pulled the hoodie back over them. It had slid down when Kabu looked for his phone.

”What now?” Raihan questioned, trying to keep panic away from his voice. 

”We’ll wait for the morning and try to get back to the camp. Then we can use Pokémon to find your phone.” 

”I’m more worried about you than my phone. What if you can’t move?” Raihan’s concern had basis. 

”I’ll be fine.” Kabu patted dragon trainer’s thigh reassuringly. ”I just need to take it easy for a few days.” 

”We should get you to a hospital. You hit your head.” Younger gym leader was still anxious.

”I have a first aid kit in my tent. Few pain killers and band aid should be enough to deal with this.” Raihan wasn’t convinced, that it would be enough. However he decided not to push it, when there was currently nothing he could do about it.

”I’m just worried about you…” he muttered under his breath, not realising that he had said that out loud. 

_And I’m worried about you._ Kabu thought, but kept the thought to himself. It warmed his heart to know that younger gym leader considered him as someone worth to worry about, but at the same time he wished that Raihan would never had a need to worry about him. He should worry about himself, his friends and being Hammerlocke gym leader, not some old man who had stumbled down a mountain. Out loud he said:

”Is that why you’re holding me so tight?”

Raihan immediately felt the heat rushing to his face. He let go of Kabu, whom he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around. 

”No! Not at all! I-I didn’t mean to say that. I mean, do that…” He trailed off before he stumbled into anymore words. Kabu laughed, but it soon turned to a low wail.

”Ha-haa, haa.. Aaah, my side hurts. Laughing hurts.. Damn it..” Kabu got his breath back and the pain settled back into a dull ache. 

”That’s your own fault, teasing me like that.” Raihan pouted, trying to calm his racing heart. He had no clue what to do with his hands anymore, so he planted his palms firmly against the ground. 

”Sorry about that. I should probably move anyway. Your legs must be numb.” 

Kabu manoeuvred himself off, sitting next to him, before Raihan could formulate an answer. He pushed the hoodie back to Raihan. 

”Put it on. You might catch cold.” Raihan put the hoodie back on and pulled his legs close to his chest. Waves of tingles shot up and down them when blood begun circulating properly again. 

”You should probably try to get some rest.” Kabu suggested. ”I took a nap already, so now it’s your turn.”

”Mhm. I doubt that I’ll be able to.” Raihan said trying to hide a yawn on the crook of his elbow. Not too long after that younger gym leader nodded off against Kabu’s shoulder.


	8. Burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan learns something new about Kabu

**Chapter 8: Burned**

”That stings.” Raihan complained while Kabu cleaned the scrape on his elbow with antiseptic. As soon as sun had risen, they had headed back to their camp site. It had been slow process climbing back up the mountain, but they had made it. Kabu had immediately taken out the first aid kit and started tending on Raihan’s wounds.

”I know, that means it’s working. Now stop complaining and show me your legs.” 

”I can do that myself. You should take care of your head first.” Kabu just grabbed Raihan’s ankle pulling his leg on his lap and started patting the scrapes with cotton pad. Kabu’s grip was firm and Raihan’s attempt to struggle out was met with disapproving glare. 

”Just sit still.” 

Only after Raihan had his legs and arm bandaged, Kabu gingerly removed orange, blood-stained headband and let him take a look at his wound. There was a cut and swollen bruise over his left eyebrow, near temple. Raihan started cleaning it up with a cotton pad and antiseptic. After a fist light tap at the area Kabu inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. 

”Does it hurt?” Raihan stopped, unsure if he should continue. 

”I’ll manage, just clean it up for me, please.” 

Raihan did his best not to cause any more pain than necessary while he cleaned and bandaged Kabu’s head. When it was done, Kabu started collecting the items back into the kit. 

”Hold on.” Raihan stopped him. ”You haven shown me your side yet. That bewear strike surely left its mark.”

”Nah, it’s just a bruise. Nothing we can do about it now.” Kabu tried to brush it off, but Raihan wasn’t having it. 

”I saw some cold gel in that kit. It wouldn’t hurt to put some on it.” He took the kit from Kabu and found what he was looking for. 

”I can do that myself, you know.” Kabu tried. Raihan squinted his eyes at him. 

”No way. You helped me, so let me help you.” Older man looked like he was about to say something, but Raihan’s unwavering stare made him shut his mouth. Still he stood there hands on his hips, staring in to the distance.

”Come on. Don’t be like that. I just want to help.” 

”I know, but..” Kabu looked like he was somewhere far away. He continued to look in the distance, not seeing anything. Raihan couldn’t understand why Kabu was so reluctant to be helped by him. 

”But what?” 

He waited his answer for a good while. Kabu stood unmoving looking at the distance. After what felt like minutes, he finally moved, letting his rigid posture relax. Seemed like he had come to a decision.

”Nothing, just.. Please, don’t tell anybody about this.” Kabu acted oddly bashful and he looked on the ground, not facing Raihan’s eyes. Raihan grinned, finding older man’s nervousness a bit silly.

”Don’t worry. This stays between you and me.”

After hearing that, Kabu turned around and took off his shirts. Then he sat on his previous place, quietly staring at the ground. Raihan didn’t know what to say. Instead of trying to figure out something appropriate, he took the cold gel and begun applying it on bruised areas around older man’s left side.

There were a lot of burn scars on Kabu’s torso. They criss-crossed around his body and arms in a streaks and splotches of angry red skin. Looked like the man himself was on fire, permanently, despite the scars were healed long ago. 

”All done.” Raihan announced after making sure he added the gel everywhere he saw a bruise. 

”Thanks.” Kabu said simply and put his shirts back on.

”You probably have some questions.” Kabu said packing the first aid kit away. He stood back to Raihan, who still sat on his previous place. 

”Not really. I mean if you don’t want to talk about it..” 

”Now that you’ve seen them, there is no reason not to tell you what you want to know.” Kabu finished packing and sat opposite Raihan. Looking at him calmly, waiting for his questions.

”How did those happen?”

”Training accidents, mostly. Fire pokémon are dangerous.”

”Why keep training fire pokémon then? Didn’t it hurt?”

”It did, but maybe I’m too stubborn to give up on something I’ve set my mind to.” Kabu smiled shortly. 

”And I feel like the pay off from training is bigger with fire pokemon. They are temperamental and do not trust easily, so when it happens, there is nothing quite like that feeling.” 

”When was the last time you got burned?”

”Hmm. It must be more than ten years ago now. As hard headed as I am, I learned from my mistakes.”

”Was it before you came to Galar?” 

”It was.”

They sat in silence. Raihan racking his brain for more questions and Kabu, just waiting. 

”If I had known..” Raihan mumbled. Looking the fire trainer opposite him in completely new light. It felt like he himself hadn’t done anything in his life with so much passion. _Do I even deserve to be a gym leader, with my current attitude?_

”What would you have done differently if you had known?” Kabu’s voice was suddenly sharp. Raihan snapped out of his thoughts.

”Er, I -.”

”Would you have gone easy on me? Taken a pity on an old man who has had hardships in his life?” Raihan fell silent. Those thoughts had crossed his mind. He couldn’t look Kabu in the eye.

”That’s why nobody needs to know.” Kabu’s voice was soft and it had a hint of melancholy.  
Raihan looked up. Kabu was smiling.

”I’m content doing things this way. And quite happy with my life, believe me.” 

Raihan nodded, Kabu smiled at him and then stood up briskly. 

”Now then. Let’s get your phone back.”


	9. Missed Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan gets his wifi back, but he is not too happy about it.

**Chapter 9: Missed Messages**

”There you go.” Kabu said handing Raihan his phone back. Arcanine barked happily, it had got the fetch quest and it seemed proud of the result. Kabu scratched it behind an ear.

”Good job!” He praised and arcanine wagged its tail proudly.

Raihan received the phone and bars on the upper corner of the screen indicated that he was once more connected to internet.

”You gave me wifi back?” Raihan was not quite sure how he felt about that. On the other hand he had missed being able to post stuff, but.. That meant that he would know if Leon had answered or not.

”Hmm? I thought it might be time.” Kabu looked Raihan with side eye while petting his pokémon. Younger man looked lost somehow, his shoulders had tensed up and he held the phone almost an arm length away, as if he didn’t want to be near it. Kabu furrowed his brow. _I was afraid this might happen. Everybody would be happier without internet.._

Then Raihan’s phone started whirring and rapid firing message alerts. That went on for a good while. Raihan just kept staring at his phone with unreadable expression until it beeped the last time. Then he pocketed it.

”You’re not gonna read your messages?” 

”Mh. Maybe later.”

”Still nothing from Leon then?” Raihan halted mid step on his way to his tent. Kabu didn’t see his face. 

”I think I’ll take a nap.” Raihan said.

”That’s a good idea, last night was a bit rough. I might do that myself.” And so Raihan disappeared to his tent. Kabu sighed quietly. _I hope he’ll be okay._

In the tent Raihan curled on his side inside the sleeping back. His phone in the pocket felt like it was burning a hole through it. Leon had answered, but for some reason Raihan was afraid to look at the messages. What if it was just some haphazard apology with sweat drop emoji? Raihan mulled over his thoughts until badly slept night caught up on him and he fell asleep.

Raihan woke up, when his phone buzzed. Automatically he reached for it and swiped it open. It was an app notification. Raihan opened it and suddenly Leon’s smiling face was staring at him. He had posted a picture with his newly evolved Blaziken. ”Getting fiery in here.” The caption read. Raihan scoffed, what a stupid thing to write. Of course it had billion flame emoticons after it.

Slowly Raihan started going through his unread messages and notifications. He had gotten so many DMs asking where he was and if he was okay and why he didn’t post anymore, Raihan felt guilty for keeping his followers in the dark. He would have to make a post explaining where he had been.

Then there were a bunch of group chats where people talked about things that have been happening while he and Kabu were gone. Camilla had been amazing at keeping up the fort. Raihan felt proud of her achievement and wrote a quick message to her. 

Then there were only Leon’s messages left unread. There were five of them and oldest one was from three weeks ago. It had to been sent soon after Kabu had turned off his wifi. Raihan took a deep breath and decided to write that explanation post first.

**Sorry for the radio silence everyone!  
I’ve been on a training camp in the wilderness  
prepping for the upcoming season.   
I’ll post pics as soon as we return to civilisation.  
Sorry for worrying yall!**

Then he snapped an artistic blurry selfie inside the tent to add to that. He put the whole thing in his story. Quickly people begun commenting and leaving reactions to it. Raihan closed the app and turned his notifications off, returning to the starting screen, where Leon’s unread messages still waited.

Steeling himself mentally Raihan finally opened the first one.

**Sorry not answering earlier. Dropped my phone in the ocean by accident and took time to get it working again. Been training on the beach daily, it’s crazy hot on here. Can’t believe it’s winter. How you been?**

Next one read:

**Had my first gym match today. It’s so different what I’m used to. Won anyways. xD  
How are things back there?**

Following one was more worried in tone.

**You okay? You haven’t answered my texts and you haven’t posted anything for a while. Or you’re busy?**

The next message was a picture of a dragon type pokemon Raihan hadn’t seen before. Text part said: **I thought you’d like to see this.**

Last message was sent three days ago.

**Hey, are you angry with me? Did something happen? I called the chairman, but they said you’re okay. Did I do something wrong? At least tell me that you’re alive.**

Raihan closed his eyes and fought down the tears. He concentrated on breathing deeply for a while. When he felt like he had gotten his emotions under control, he got up and went out, leaving his phone on the sleeping bag.

Outside Kabu was making a camp fire. He asked arcanine to start it and pokémon happily obliged spitting out a small burst of flame, which caught on the dry branches. Raihan sauntered closer and sat down.

”Morning, or evening rather. Did you sleep well?” Kabu greeted feeding few more branches to growing fire. 

”Hm yeah. Slept like dead.” Raihan answered. 

”Good, then you must be hungry. How about some sausage curry?” Kabu went to his tent and brought out the pot and ingredients. Raihan started helping him with the cooking.

”So did you look through your messages?” Kabu asked when they were done eating and cleaning up afterwards.

”… I did.” 

”And?”

”And what?” Raihan tried to ignore where Kabu was getting at. 

”Was there any messages from Leon?” Kabu pressured. If Raihan didn’t deal with this now, his whole career as gym leader was in danger. Not that the younger man was aware of how dire the situation was.

”Yeah..” 

”Did you answer to them?” Raihan kept quiet and polished plates with a dish towel. Kabu waited him to answer for a bit, but when Raihan kept his mouth shut, he sighed in frustration.

”I’m not exactly sure what happened between you two, but I am sure that Leon is worried about you.”

”What does it matter?”

”It does. He is still you friend even though he is in a different country right now. It’s not like he abandoned you.”

”Well it sure feels like he did! Told me only a day before leaving and the doesn’t even answer my messages. And when he does they are all about how much fun he has over there!” Raihan snapped. He tossed the towel on the ground angrily.

”Have you told him that you feel like that?” Kabu could see how hurt younger man felt, but he was acting childish. 

”No, he should know that! We’ve been friends for so long! And when did you became my therapist anyway?” Raihan turned around fuming and headed to his tent. 

”Then do you know how he feels now?” Kabu went on, ignoring therapist comment. Raihan stopped and spun around. 

”Easy. He sure seems happy to have a new start in a place where nobody knows him!” Raihan’s voice rose in volume, by the end of the sentence he yelled. 

”And do you think that he doesn’t have hard time accepting that he lost his championship title to a ten year old girl?” Kabu’s voice was strict and he crossed his arms facing Raihan, who seemed somewhat taken aback by this.

”I -. It looked like he got over it pretty quickly.” But Raihan doubted his own words.

”He is good keeping up appearances, that Leon. Should have figured that he didn’t tell you..” Kabu shook his head sadly. 

”What?” Raihan was annoyed. He and Leon talked about pretty much everything.

”Let’s sit down first. This is gonna take some telling.” Kabu went to sit by the camp fire and Raihan followed, but he made sure to show that he was still on a bad mood by kicking the ground before plopping down.

”It was soon after the final match, when I ran into Leon by coincidence.” Kabu begun.

At first he thought that Leon was just lost as usual, but from the way the young man walked he realised something was wrong. Leon swayed wildly while walking and tripped on his own legs, landing on the pavement with a loud thud, which was followed by sound of glass hitting ground. Then Kabu had noticed an almost empty bottle that had fallen on the pavement . He hurried over to drunken Leon and attempted to help him on his feet.

”Just lemme be, h-eree withhh the dirt.” Leon had stammered. ”I’ve f-found my placeee. The schampion hazzz fallen.” 

Kabu had taken Leon to his hotel room for the night. He couldn’t let the press find out how hard Leon had taken his loss. On the next day Leon had had a major hangover for obvious reasons. The third day Leon tired to act brave and play lightly what had happened, but Kabu hadn’t let it slide. 

”We talked about it and he told me that it was really hard for him to be a good sport about losing. And the thought of the press being all over it and giving interviews, was too much for him.” Kabu summarised.

”He didn’t say anything to me.” Raihan’s voice sounded hollow. 

”You two are friends and rivals. Maybe his pride didn’t allow it. Or he was worried how you would react.” Kabu sighed. 

”You two are a mess.” He added shaking his head in disbelief. Suddenly Raihan sprung up from his place and sprinted to his tent. Kabu looked after him smiling in relief. _You took your time._ He thought and returned to doing dishes.


	10. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, but this is only the beginning. Look at the end for more notes.

**Chapter 10: Consequence**

For the last leg of their training camp, gym leaders decided to move their camp site away from the mountains, closer to Hammerlocke, where they would be headed at the end of the week. Change of scenery was welcome not only to them, but their pokémon as well. Especially appletun seemed happy to feel grass under its feet after a long time. 

They both took some time to recover from their encounter with the bewear, Kabu a bit more than Raihan. He still had a bruise and healing scab on his temple, but otherwise he was back in action. Raihan had cleared things with Leon and was back to responding messages and updating his social media as usual. 

For the past week their trip was closer to vacation than a training camp. Raihan noticed how Kabu seemed more relaxed, not keeping strictly to a schedule like earlier on during their trip, allowing his pokémon more time outside their balls too. It was nice to see him smile so often. Raihan couldn’t resist taking few sneaky pics of the fire trainer and his pokémon. At least once the older man caught him on the act, but for Raihan’s surprise, he didn’t raise a hassle.

The day was turning into evening on their last day in the wilderness. Appletun and arcanine, who had grown close friends, raced around the camp playfully. Appletun’s speed didn’t compare to much faster arcanine, but it didn’t seem to mind losing. While pokémon had fun, their trainers cleaned off dinner dishes. They had had spicy curry in honor of the last camp night. 

”Graz on learning to season your curry, old man. I barely even cried while eating.” Raihan teased when they packed away clean plates for transport. Kabu chuckled with amusement.

”Even old dog can learn new tricks. And I learned from watching curry master at work.” Kabu elbowed Raihan gently on his side. He took the compliment with a grin.

They finished their task to see that their pokémon had gotten enough of racing. Arcanine lay on the ground panting and appletun followed suit, settling down by striped creature's side, letting its head rest on arcanine’s paw. 

”Aww, look at them. Being so cute together.” Raihan said and crouched down automatically to snap few pictures. Kabu smiled warmly watching two resting pokémon. 

”They sure are.” He agreed in a voice so affectionate, that it made Raihan lose his focus. As a result there was a shaken picture of grassy ground. 

He turned around to glance at Kabu, who stood arms crossed over his chest, still watching two pokémon with gentle shimmer in his eyes. Features of his usually sharp face had softened and laughter lines around his mouth and eyes were clearly visible in the dancing fire light. Raihan couldn’t help but stare. He had never ever imagined an expression like that on Kabu’s normally stern face. 

When the man went to give pets to both creatures, Raihan kicked himself mentally for missing the chance to capture that moment. I’ll probably never see that face again. _Congratulations for being an idiot._ Raihan shook his head shortly and begun shamelessly taking pictures of Kabu and two pokémon. The Motostoke gym leader turned around when Rotom Phone’s auto flash went off accidentally. 

”Oops. Sorry about that.” Raihan said, ready to sprint away from Kabu’s wrath. To his bafflement, no snappy reaction followed. 

”Shouldn’t you be in this picture too?” Kabu asked instead. Raihan took a few moments internalising what he had just said. 

”S-sure! Let’s take a group pic.” He agreed laughing nervously and walking over. He set Rotom on auto mode and let it hover in the air, while he situated himself in the picture next to Kabu.

”Ready? 1-2-3 Cheese!” Raihan counted and Rotom took a picture, immortalising his flustered reaction, when Kabu slung his arm over dragon trainer’s shoulders. 

”It turned out nice.” Kabu commented when Raihan called Rotom Phone back, so that they could see the picture. 

”Hmh. Yup.” Raihan mumbled in acceptance. He kept staring the pic when Kabu gave few more scritches to both pokémon.

”These two are ready for bed.” Kabu mused looking how appletun let out a giant yawn.

”Sure looks like it.” Raihan pocketed his phone and stood up.

”Should we let them sleep outside tonight?” Kabu straightened as well.

”Hmh. They look so cozy. I’d be a pity to separate them.”

”You’re right.” Kabu agreed. He looked up at the darkening sky.

”Stars are coming out.” He noted. Raihan looked up as well. He saw few twinkling dots appearing on the clear sky. It would be a beautiful night.

”I think we can see them better at the lake side. Come on.” Kabu didn’t wait for an answer before he started heading outside of the campfire’s light circle. Raihan glanced once more at the sleeping pokémon and followed after him.

It took them few minutes to get there, but Kabu had been right. The stars were clearly visible without any tree branches blocking the view. Both men sat down on the grass to admire the starry night sky. The silence of the night pooled around them. Occasionally a distant pokémon cry drifted through the night. The smell of grass and ground were present as well as weak whiff of smoke that wafted through the air from their camp. Stillness of the passing moments felt almost magical and neither of them felt need to break it, as they sat side by side on the lake bank.

There was a quiet rustle coming somewhere behind them. Raihan turned slowly to see what caused it. Close by was Ponyta making its way to the lake. He tapped Kabu’s shoulder and pointed at the direction of the creature, making motion to keep quiet. Kabu understood his message and carefully turned to watch the approaching animal.

The pokémon seemed to glow in the starlight. It’s pastel coloured mane and tail swayed back and forth at the pace of its gate. Ponyta stopped near the water line and lowered its muzzle to drink. The gym leaders watched the beautiful creature in awe. When it had drank its fill, Ponyta raised its head and turned to look at them. Its ears turned from side to side for a moment before it begun approaching carefully. 

They both held their breaths when the Ponyta stopped before them. It craned its neck over to Raihan and blew warm air on his face, sniffing around for a while. After what it deemed an appropriate investigation, the Ponyta lowered its horn on the level with Raihan’s chest and he felt a warm wave passing through him. When it was gone the creature shifted its attention to Kabu.

The Ponyta performed a similar examination with Kabu, but it pressed its horn on Kabu’s bruise first. The horn glowed green for a moment. When the light dimmed the Ponyta lowered it’s horn again pointing it at his chest. Then it seemed like the Ponyta had done, what it became to do, and it went on its way. 

Kabu let out a breath he had been holding and straightened himself on the grass.

”That was nerve-racking.” He whispered, still affected by the experience.

”Never seen a wild Ponyta act so friendly.” Raihan smiled with relief and lay on the ground as well. He settled down on his side resting his head against his right hand.

”What did it do to you? That green light..” Kabu touched his temple on the place where Ponyta had pressed its horn. The bruise was gone.

”I think it healed me?” Kabu sounded unsure. 

”My bruise is gone.”

”What do you think that other thing was then?” Raihan wondered.

”No idea.” Kabu shook his head and then they lay in a silence for a while.

Raihan looked closely Kabu’s face, confirming with his own eyes, that the bruise was indeed gone. Pale starlight illuminated older man’s features, maybe it was the light, but he almost looked younger. As often in idle moments like this, Raihan pulled out his phone and took a picture. Kabu turned to face the camera just when shutter closed. Raihan was caught red handed for the second time today.

”Delete that.” Kabu asked reaching over for the phone.

”No way.” Raihan lifted the phone reflexively over his head. 

”Too bad you can’t pull the same trick on me twice.” Kabu smirked and pounced over like a cat. Raihan realised too late, that his hight advantage was useless while laying on the ground. He rolled over trying to get up and away, but found himself a moment later back on the ground on his stomach. Kabu twisted Raihan’s arm behind his back and used his bodyweight to press younger man down, sitting on top of him. Uselessly Raihan flailed trying to escape.

”This is unfair.” Raihan mumbled cheek resting against cool grass, while Kabu singlehandedly confiscated his phone. 

”You caused this.” Kabu remarked scrolling through the stolen phone, trying to find the right picture. Raihan groaned struggling again to get free.

”Okay, okay I’ll delete it. Let me go.”

”Mmmh? What did you say?” 

”I said, I’ll delete it, so let me go.” Raihan waited for Kabu’s answer, but when he stayed quiet, Raihan turned his head to see what the other was doing, but on this angle he could only see grass and his own shoulder.

”Kabu? My arm hurts.” Raihan whined acting more miserable than he actually was.

”You’ve been taking quite a lot pictures of me.” Kabu’s tone of voice was unreadable. Raihan froze. Suddenly he wanted to be somewhere far away.. _What do I do what do I dowhatdoIdo… He saw them! All of them.._ Raihan tried to formulate some kind of answer.

”Uh..” Nothing came out of his mouth. What could he even say at this point? Every explanation he came up with, sounded absolutely ridiculous.

”Have you posted any of these?”

”No! No I haven’t! Those are just for me…” Raihan almost bit his own tongue. He wished that the ground would show some discretion and swallow him right now. 

”Maybe we should take one for the public too.” 

Raihan heard Rotom clicking to the auto mode and saw how it hovered in the air above them. 

”This is your punishment for secretly taking pictures of me.” Kabu told him.

”Look very remorseful.” He instructed before the camera started clicking. Raihan was so ashamed, that it was easily done. 

”Let’s see what would be a good caption.” Kabu pondered after choosing a picture to upload.

”What? Wait, are you posting this?” Raihan felt a cold shiver run through him, despite that his face was burning. 

”I don’t think it will affect to your reputation in anyway.” 

”It probably, won’t but..”

”You have something to say?” Raihan shut his mouth. Kabu sounded a bit peeved, maybe better stay quiet. 

”All done. Now, what do you say when you have done something wrong?” Kabu asked in a stern voice.

”I’m sorry.” Raihan mumbled. After that he got his arm freed and weight lifted from him. Kabu held his hand out to help him up and Raihan accepted it. Kabu handed him his phone back. 

”Hope we learned something from this.” He said, crossing his arms and staring Raihan very strictly for a moment. Raihan pocketed his phone.

”I’m sorry. I won’t post those pics, honestly. I just..” Raihan scratched his neck awkwardly, trying to give an explanation.

”Just ask me next time, okay?” Kabu reached a hand up on Raihan’s shoulder. Raihan gave a nervous laugh and met Kabu’s eyes.

”I will. Sorry again.” Kabu smiled a little and pulled his hand back. 

Only after they had returned to the camp and retreated in their respective tents for the night, Raihan took out his phone and checked the post Kabu had made. In the picture Kabu had his normal frowning expression and he pointed Raihan with his finger. Not much of Raihan’s face could be seen because of the angle. It wasn’t as bad he had feared. Then he read the caption.

**Respect your elders or you will end up like him.**

Raihan suppressed his laughter and went to read the comments. 

**OMG Raihan what did he do to you???!?**

**THIS MUST BE STAGED**

**i wish that’d be me**

**WHAT HAPPENED?**

**I demand an explanation**

**This should be other way around!**

**why**

**Who’s your daddy ;)**

Mostly people seemed really confused or horny, which was nothing new, this was the internet after all. He added an explanation under the caption.

**Pro tip, never get caught sneaking pics of the old man. He got really pissed when he found out..**

Then he decided to do late night AMA for fun, and because every time he didn’t actively think anything, his mind replayed the moment when he blurted out the words _”those are just for me”._ And every time that happened he wished that it was possible to erase memories from other people’s minds.

”Here we are, back in the civilisation.” Kabu remarked when they arrived at Hammerlocke on the next day,

”Feels like it’s been much longer than a month when I last was here.” Raihan looked around and plopped his backpack on the side walk in front of Hammerlocke stadium.

”I imagine, that the Chairman will want to see you very soon, so go to clean up before that. I’ll be off then.” Kabu said and took a step away with the intention of leaving. Raihan grasped his arm reflexively.

”Wait, so soon?” He wasn’t mentally prepared for this. Kabu took a step back and gently detached Raihan’s hand. He looked the younger gym leader in the eyes and for a moment his stern expression melted into a warm smile. Raihan swallowed, when his mouth suddenly ran dry.

”My gym trainers are waiting for me to get them back on track. The season starts in few days.” Kabu spoke in a calm voice, but Raihan could sense the same melancholy that had enveloped him.

”I know.” Raihan looked aside lifting his hands behind his neck. 

”Appletun is gonna miss playing with arcanine.” Kabu chuckled.

”Let’s arrange a play date to them then. I’ll let you know as soon as I have gotten my phone repaired.”

”Sure.” Raihan perked up.

”And we’ll see at the opening ceremony.” They both smiled.

”I had fun. Thanks for the camp. We should do that again some time.” Raihan said, preparing to see Kabu off.

”Hmh. Me too, we should.” Kabu agreed and bumped Raihan on the shoulder with his fist.

”See you soon then, good luck with schooling your trainers!” Raihan called after Kabu.

”See you!” Kabu lifted his hand for a wave without turning. Raihan stood hands in his hoodie’s pockets, resting his weight on one side, watching after the fire gym leader until he couldn’t tell him apart from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading. :) As I said in the summary, this is only the beginning, because I will continue writing about these two in a new fic called Glimpses.
> 
> It will take place after what has happened in this fic. In Glimpses Kabu and Raihan get to go Hoenn for vacation and there will be more stuff about Kabu's past. It has currently 12 chapters and I originally planned it to be 15 chapters long, but as I write it somehow keeps escalating, so it might end up being longer. 
> 
> If you liked this one I hope you'll give Glimpses a shot as well.


End file.
